Le Seigneur de l'Anneau
by Drisana Curtis
Summary: *Pour cause de restrictions budgétaires, l'équipe de tournage a dû modifier le titre original. Toutes leurs excuses. Parodie de la trilogie qu'on m'a forcée à publier. Je ne suis pas responsable des lésions mentales que cette fiction pourrait occasionner.
1. Prologue: Le CV de l'Anneau

Titre: Le Seigneur de l'Anneau

Auteur: Moi. Non, je ne suis pas narcissique.

Disclaimer: Tout est à Tolkien et à Peter Jackson. Qu'ils me pardonnent, d'ailleurs.

Note: Alors, d'où vient ce délire? Mon frère et moi avons regardé la trilogie (encore une fois) et il m'a demandé d'écrire une parodie, qu'une de mes potes (traitresse) m'a poliment demandé de publier ici. Loulou, si tu es là: je te déteste. Bref, je crois que j'ai tout dit.. Sur ce, bonne lecture. Enfin, si tant soit peu que ce truc puisse être lu sans tomber dans un profond coma..

* * *

Livre 1: La Communauté Désignée d'Office.

* * *

Prologue : ''C'est quoi c'bordel?!'' ou, Le CV de l'Anneau

Galadriel: Le monde a changé. Je le sens dans l'eau. Je le sens dans... euh... dans... J'ai oublié le reste.

Sauron, qui attend son apparition: Eh bah c'est bien parti, vot' film, les gars.

Metteur en scène: Sinon, on peut la refaire.

Galadriel: C'est pas comme ça que je vais me souvenir de mon texte.

Metteur en scène: Bon, embraye sur l'histoire de l'Anneau, alors...

Galadriel: Tout commença lorsque les Anneaux furent-...

Sauron: De Pouvoir! Les Anneaux de Pouvoir! Faut préciser, sinon j'ai l'air d'un vulgaire Nain.

Gimli, Thorin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Ori, Dori, Oin et Gloin: Il y a quelconque problème?

Sauron, qui recule face aux haches qui lui font face: Euh... Non, non, Maitres Nains... Aucun problème...

Galadriel: Dites, c'est fini les interruptions dans mon texte?

Sauron: Si tu t'en souvenais, déjà, du texte...

Galadriel: Tu veux peut-être le réciter à ma place?

Sauron: Non, merci, déjà que j'apparais que sous la forme d'un œil, alors si en plus j'en suis réduit à voix off...

Metteur en scène: Bon, le texte, les gars, le tournage ne va pas se faire tout seul!

Galadriel: Bon. Tout commença lorsque les Anneaux DE POUVOIR furent forgés. Trois furent donnés aux Elfes, les plus sages et respectables de tous les êtres.

Sauron: Sinon, les chevilles?

Galadriel: Ça va, merci. Donc; sept furent donnés aux Rois Nains vivant sous la montagne et neuf revinrent aux Seigneurs des Hommes, qui par-dessus tout redoutaient le pouvoir.

Metteur en scène: Euh, c'est ''désiraient'' le pouvoir, pas ''redoutaient''...

Galadriel: On s'en fiche, ils ne servent à rien, de toute façon.

Les Nazgùls: Voilà, merci...

Galadriel: Mais ils furent tous dupés! Car un autre Anneau fut forgé. Dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin, Sauron insuffla son Pouvoir dans un Anneau Unique...

Sauron, qui sort l'Anneau des flammes: MOUHAHAHAHA!

Galadriel: Un Anneau pour les soumettre tous.

Metteur en scène: C'était pas exactement ça...

Galadriel: Bof, c'était pas loin... Peu à peu, les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu tombèrent sous l'emprise de l'Anneau, et chacun dû s'incliner.

Gil-Galad: Pas moi!

Metteur en scène: Casse-toi, j'ai décidé que tu ne servais à rien dans mon film.

Galadriel: L'Ultime Alliance des Hommes et des Elfes, menés par Elendil et Gil-Galad...

Metteur en scène: Mais je viens de dire qu'on s'en foutait de ça... Ça fera trop de noms à retenir.

Galadriel: Bon, bon... L'Ultime Alliance des Hommes et des Elfes, sans chefs...

Metteur en scène: Pfft...

Galadriel: Se lança à l'attaque au Mordor face à Barad-Dûr...

Metteur en scène: Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit avec les noms...

Galadriel: Mais le Pouvoir de l'Anneau Unique détruisait tout sur son passage. C'est là qu'Isildur, fils d'Elendil...

Metteur en scène: Mais est-ce qu'on m'écoute, ici?!

Galadriel: Après la mort de Gil-Galad et de son père...

Metteur en scène: Allôôôôô?! Je suis là!

Galadriel: Trancha avec courage les doigts de Sauron, arrachant l'Anneau à son Maitre. Sauron fut anéanti ce jour-là, et l'Anneau Unique alla à Isildur, fils d'E-

Metteur en scène, menaçant: Dis-le...

Galadriel: Euh, fils de quelqu'un. Quelques années plus tard, le fils de quelqu'un tomba sur un... euh... Allez, c'est quoi, le mot?

Un orque: Une escouade?

Isildur: Une attaque surprise?

Un autre orque: Un guet-apens?

Sauron: Un piège?

Metteur en scène: Une arnaque.

Galadriel: Non, c'est pas ça... Bon, on va dire une ''un peu de tout ça'' d'orques jusqu'à ce que je retrouve le mot juste.

Sauron: Ce qui peut prendre longtemps.

Galadriel: Isildur fut tué dans la bataille, et l'Anneau tomba au fond du fleuve dont j'ai oublié le nom...

Metteur en scène: Eh bah pour une fois...

Galadriel: Ça ressemblait à Anduril...

Isildur: Ah non, ça c'est mon épée.

Galadriel: C'est l'Anduin, alors.

Metteur en scène: Vous voulez vraiment que je vous tape?

Galadriel: Bref, l'Anneau tomba dans une rivière.

Isildur: C'est un fleuve.

Galadriel: C'est pareil.

Isildur: Ah non, je t'assure que quand tu as la tronche dedans, c'est plus pareil.

Galadriel: Soit. L'histoire devint une mite, et la mite devint de la lavande.

Metteur en scène: Quoi?!

Galadriel: Je crois que je me suis trompée...

Sauron: Mais naaaaan...

Isildur: T'es pas censé être mort?

Sauron: Mon gars, tu m'as coupé que les doigts... Il me reste mon œil!

Metteur en scène: Bref, passons. Galadriel, on finit s'il te plait.

Galadriel: Mais l'Anneau fut retrouvé par une créature nommée Gollum.

Sméagol: C'est moi!

Metteur en scène: Tu casses tout mon suspens.

Sméagol: Il y a plus de suspens, ton histoire a déjà fait l'objet de trois livres et trois films, sans compter les films et dessins-animés pourris que personne n'a retenus avant que tu ne décides de la massacrer.

Metteur en scène: Oh, pardon, excuse-moi si j'essaye de rendre ça un tant soit peu intéressant...

Galadriel: Je croyais qu'on finissait?

Metteur en scène: Oui, vas-y.

Galadriel: Gollum emporta l'Anneau au plus profond des Monts Brumeux...

Metteur en scène: Moi je dis plus rien, de toute façon...

Galadriel: Où il lui dévora l'esprit durant cinq cent ans.

Sauron: C'est le nombre exact?

Galadriel: Il me semble, oui... Bon. Mais l'Anneau sentit que son Maitre l'appelait. Il abandonna Gollum. Mais il se produisit une chose à laquelle l'Anneau ne s'était pas préparé. Il fut trouvé par la plus étrange créature qui soit; un Hobbit, de la Comté.

Bilbon: Oh, qu'est-ce donc? Un Anneau? Haha!

Galadriel: Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres continue à appeler son bien. Oui, l'heure est proche, où les Hobbits décideront du sort du monde.

Sauron: Eh bah voilà! On la refait, je suppose?

Metteur en scène: Une autre fois. On va dire qu'elle est bonne. COUPEZ!

* * *

Galadriel: J'ai trouvé! Le mot, c'est ''embuscade''!

Metteur en scène, en pyjama: Il est deux heures du matin, je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore sur le plateau?

Galadriel: Je réfléchissais...

* * *

Voilà, si vous êtes arrivé jusque là, c'est que vous êtes fort. Très fort. Toutes mes félicitations.

Si ça intéresse quelques suicidaires parmi vous, la publication va être totalement anarchique. Tout simplement parce que j'écris cette parodie dans mes heures libres au lycée, et donc.. C'est la galère pour réussir à écrire un chapitre à la main puis le retaper, tout en essayant d'être un minimum drôle.

Je tiens à prévenir aussi que ceci n'est que le prologue, et que la suite est plus drôle. Enfin, je pense. J'espère. On me l'a dit, alors, c'est que ça doit être vrai.

Soit, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, menaces de mort, demandes en mariage (je doute de ça), ça me fera super plaisir!

Je vous embrasse tous (non, je ne fais pas dans la subtilité) et je vous dis à une prochaine! :)


	2. 1: L'arrivée de Gandalf

Titre: Le Seigneur de l'Anneau

Auteur: Moi. Non, je ne suis pas narcissique.

Disclaimer: Tout est à Tolkien et à Peter Jackson. Qu'ils me pardonnent, d'ailleurs.

Note: Bon, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Je suis sérieuse. Y a beaucoup de gens étranges parmi vous. Bref, comme vous êtes tous super gentils et assez enthousiastes, je vous offre le chapitre 2, que j'ai coupé en deux parce que sinon, il était trop long par rapport aux autres chapitres. Euh, qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre? Juste, je ferai les réponses aux anonymes en fin de chapitre, ça vous va? Bon, et bien, bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Chapitre 1: ''L'avantage de glandouiller dans l'herbe'' ou, l'arrivée de Gandalf

En Comté... Des grands pieds, hihihi!

Metteur en scène: Je crois que le régisseur est encore bourré.

Frodon: On s'en fout, on commence.

Metteur en scène: ACTION!

Frodon: T'es pas censé dire ''Silence, on tourne!'', avant?

Metteur en scène: Mais tais-toi, y avait aucun bruit, justement! Bon, ACTION!

Frodon, assis par terre, s'amuse à arracher l'herbe: Lala la la lalala la lalalalala...

Les secondes s'éternisent.

Frodon, à cours d'herbe à arracher, creuse dans la terre: Lala la, Gandalf a intérêt à arriver, lala! Sinon, je lui arrache le neeeez, lala!

Enfin, on entend au loin le bruit d'une carriole. Frodon saute sur ses grands pieds (Régisseur: Comté, hihihiiiiiii!) et court vers le chemin qui borde la forêt. Il arrive en face d'un vieux monsieur en gris.

Frodon: Vous êtes en retard.

Gandalf: Désolé, j'ai crevé mes pneus.

Frodon, qui regarde les roues de bois de la carriole: Mais vous n'avez pas de pneus.

Gandalf: Eh bien non, je viens de vous dire que je les ai crevés! Vous avez la tête vide, Frodon Sacquet, et les mains sales.

Frodon: On s'occupe comme on peut. J'ai un peu joué dans la terre en vous attendant.

Gandalf: Vous avez des occupations étranges.

Après un petit moment de flottement, les deux hommes... Enfin, les deux êtres vivants se mettent à rigoler comme des chèvres.

Frodon, entre deux éclats de rire: Y a rien... Hihi! De drôle... Haha!

Gandalf, entre deux éclats de rire aussi: Haha, respecte... Hoho! Le script! Huhu!

Après deux bonnes minutes...

Metteur en scène: Bon, vous enchainez, maintenant?

Frodon: Hum, pardon. Vous êtes prêt, Gandalf?

Gandalf: Oui oui, allez-y, Frodon.

Frodon: Non, mais je ne voudrais pas vous casser quelque chose...

Gandalf: Allez-y, vous dis-je!

Frodon: Bon. Attention. Je vais le faire. Allons-y. Bon... Que c'est bon de vous revoir, Gandalf!

Et Frodon se jette dans les bras du vieil homme, et un craquement retentit.

Frodon: Vous voyez? Je vous l'avais dit. Que vous ais-je cassé?

Gandalf: Ce craquement n'était absolument pas produit par la cassure d'un de mes os, je peux vous l'assurer.

Frodon: Si ce n'est pas vous, alors...

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et dans un fracas épouvantable, la carriole en kit qui vient d'un fameux magasin suédois à l'enseigne jaune poussin tombe en morceaux. Frodon et Gandalf se retrouvent donc le cul à terre sans avoir eu le temps de dire Pikachu. (Régisseur: Tchou tchou, hihihiiiiiii!)

Gandalf: Outch. Là, je crois que j'ai quelque chose de cassé.

Frodon: Plus de carriole!

Gandalf: Je ne peux même plus bouger...

Frodon: Comment allons-nous faire?

Gandalf: Ah si, en fait.

Frodon: Et puis, avec toutes vos fusées...

Gandalf: Par contre, j'ai vraiment mal au cul...

Frodon: Gandalf, vous m'écoutez?

Gandalf: Putains d'accessoiristes de merde...

Frodon: Gandalf, vous devenez vulgaire.

Gandalf: Point du tout, mon cher, mon cher. Aidez-moi plutôt à me relever plutôt que de raconter des âneries.

Frodon: Oh oui, tout de suite, Gandalf!

Gandalf: Non non, pas avec vos mains, elles sont sales.

Frodon: Avec mes pieds, alors?

Gandalf: Non, c'est pire.

Frodon: Et bien alors?

Gandalf: Oh et puis laissez-moi là. De toute façon, je n'avais aucune envie de tirer ces feux d'artifices à la fête de votre oncle.

Frodon: Mais voyons, Gandalf, ne soyez pas comme ça! Il faut reprendre goût à la vie!

Gandalf: Non! Laissez-moi mourir ici!

Dans une pose mélodramatique (Régisseur: Moustique! Hihih-BAAM!), Gandalf se laisse retomber sur le dos en gémissant de douleur.

Frodon: Bon.

Gandalf: Non, Frodon, c'est inutile d'insister...

Frodon: Nan, mais, moi...

Gandalf: Laissez-moi ici!

Frodon: Oui, bah oui...

Gandalf: Continuez sans moi!

Frodon: Bah ok.

Frodon commence à partir.

Gandalf: Je serai un poids trop lourd pour vous, Frodon! Ne prêtez pas attention à ma douleur, seuls les Valars peuvent m'aider! Je ne vous retiens pas, Fro- mais où est-ce qu'il est? HEY? L'HÉROÏSME, CA TE DIT QUELQUE CHOSE, GAMIN MAL ÉLEVÉ?!

Frodon: Mais... Vous avez dit...

Gandalf: OUBLIE CE QUE J'AI DIT, PETIT MALOTRU! Quand une personne âgée est à terre, on lui vient en aide, même si elle vous promet les pires morts en échange!

Gandalf se met à marteler le crâne de Frodon avec son bâton, l'enfonçant comme un clou dans la terre.

Frodon: Mais voyons, Gandalf, voyez le bon côté des choses!

Gandalf, qui arrête de le taper: Ah oui? Et lequel?

Frodon: Vous êtes debout!

Gandalf: Ah, en effet.

Frodon: Vous allez pouvoir tirer vos fusées sifflantes!

Gandalf: Ah, malheur. Bon, soit. Aidez-moi à porter ces fusées, Frodon.

Frodon: Mais oui, bien sûr!

Avec chacun une quinzaine de fusées sous les bras, d'autres dans les poches, dans la bouche, dans le chapeau et entre les orteils, Gandalf et Frodon s'avancent dans la Comté. Une bande de petits Hobbits se met à leur courir après.

Petits Hobbits: Une fusée, Gandalf! S'il vous plait, un feu d'artifice! Les fusées de feu, Gandalf!

Gandalf: Aié iou fé fou!

Frodon, qui lui retire une fusée de la bouche: Vous dites?

Gandalf: Je disais: Non, mes chers petits Hobbits, ils sont réservés pour la fête de ce soir!

Frodon: Je me disais, aussi.

Soudain, sans raison apparente, Frodon balance ses fusées à Gandalf qui s'enfonce un peu dans la terre et s'en va.

Frodon: A ce soir, Gandalf!

Gandalf: Stupide Hobbit joufflu...

Metteur en scène: C'est pas ta réplique, ça.

Gollum: Non, c'est pas sa réplique! Ça nous l'a volée!

Gandalf: Tiens, longtemps qu'on ne t'avait vu.

Metteur en scène: Ouais, bah votre impro' est bonne, alors...

Gollum: Mais... Et ma réplique, alors?

Metteur en scène: C'est pas grave, on mettre ''Gros Hobbit stupide'', ou un truc du style.

Gollum, avec des yeux larmoyants: Mais... Ma réplique...

Bilbon, au loin: Et mes feux d'artifices, ils arrivent?

Gandalf: Ça va, j'arrive, j'arrive...

Bilbon: Ah, Gandalf, mon cher ami! Venez, entrez!

Gandalf passe le portail sur lequel une affiche indique ''Si vous ne venez pas pour la fête, allez vous faire foutre s'il vous plait, merci.''

Gandalf: Charmant...

Bilbon: N'est-ce pas? J'hésitais entre ça et ''Attention, Hobbit méchant'', mais c'était trop agressif.

Gandalf: Ah oui, je comprend. Mais ce n'est pas de votre affiche ô combien chaleureuse dont je suis venu m'entretenir avec vous. Rentrons, voulez-vous, et je prendrais bien une tasse de thé.

Tout en entrant dans son petit trou de Hobbit où Gandalf ne peut pas bouger sans se manger un lustre dans la tête ou un meuble dans le pied, Bilbon répond:

Bilbon: Je n'ai plus de thé, Gandalf, je suis navré. Par contre, il me reste de la vodka.

Gandalf, qui laisse tomber ses fusées dans l'entrée dans un énorme fracas: C'est PAR-FAIT!

Bilbon: Il doit me rester quelques Snickers, aussi, quelque part...

Gandalf: Dites donc, c'est la ruine chez vous?

Bilbon: Disons juste que depuis que treize Nains ont frappé à ma porte et ont dévalisé mon garde-manger, je m'arrange pour ne jamais garder grand-chose chez moi.

Gandalf: C'est égoïste, ceci, mon cher Hobbit.

Bilbon: Point du tout, c'est préventif.

Gandalf: Allons bon! Allons-y pour une vodka et un Snickers, alors...

Et pendant que Bilbon se lance dans des fouilles archéologiques (Régisseur: Pique-Nique!) dans les vestiges de son garde-manger, Gandalf enchaine:

Gandalf: Dites-moi, mon cher Bilbon, vos plans sont-ils toujours d'actualité?

Bilbon, qui revient en ayant même trouvé un paquet de petits beurres -périmés, mais il a retiré l'emballage, Gandalf n'y verra que du feu: Évidemment! Je ne suis ni stratège, ni Général, alors vous me le pardonnerez, mon ami, mais je n'ai pu améliorer ma petite farce d'aucune façon.

Gandalf: Voilà qui est dommage. Pourri comme c'était, ton plan, mon vieux...

Bilbon: Plait-il?

Gandalf: Je suis sûr et certain de l'ingéniosité de vos idées, mon ami! Je n'ai jamais douté de vous un seul instant!

Bilbon: Mouais. Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà votre verre, et votre gâteau. Et maintenant, parlons. Je vais partir, Gandalf. Et je ne reviendrai pas.

Gandalf: A la bonne heure!

Bilbon: Évidemment, je ne vous lègue rien.

Gandalf: Et galère...

Bilbon: Je veux revoir les montagnes!

Gandalf: Pas sûr que vous y arriviez en entier...

Bilbon: Je veux aller à Fondcombe.

Gandalf: Et vous osez appeler ça une montagne...

Bilbon: Bien sûr, Frodon n'est pas au courant. Oh, il a quelques soupçons, mais rien de bien sérieux. Me promettez-vous de veiller sur lui?

Gandalf: Et puis quoi, encore?!

Bilbon: Ah, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, mon ami!

Gandalf: Mais...

Bilbon: Après tout, nous avons tant vécu ensemble!

Gandalf: Mais, je...

Bilbon: Ah, je suis si heureux!

Gandalf: Euh...

Bilbon: Gandalf, mon ami, ce sera une fête que l'on n'oubliera pas...

Gandalf: Euh... Pour sûr...

Metteur en scène: COUPEZ! On la garde.

Régisseur: En même temps, est-ce qu'il y en a une qu'on va refaire de tout le film?

Metteur en scène: Ta gueule.

Narrateur: D'ailleurs, toi, tu me coupes encore une fois dans mon texte, je te ravale la façade avec une tronçonneuse. On en a marre de tes conneries de rimes. Va dessoûler.

Régisseur: Maiiiiiiiis!

Narrateur: Tu fais ce qu'on te dit.

Régisseur: Pfft...

Metteur en scène: Bon, on enchaine. Scène suivante!

...

Metteur en scène: Eh bah oui, on n'a plus de régisseur... Bon, je vais le faire.

Dans le jar-BAAAM!

Metteur en scène: C'était quoi, ça?

Narrateur: Coupure de courant.

Régisseur: Désolé, j'ai shooté dans le panneau électrique en sortant.

Narrateur: Mais comment il a fait? Il est pas au mur, le panneau?

Metteur en scène: Pfft, bon, ça veut dire qu'on tourne le reste demain?

Narrateur: Bah, pas le choix...

Gandalf: Bon, bonne nuit, alors!

Metteur en scène: C'est cela, oui...

Régisseur, d'une petite voix: Désolé...

Metteur en scène: Disparais de ma vue. Maintenant.

* * *

**_Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite, il faut que je trouve la force de la taper à l'ordi. C'est dur à faire, n'empêche. Si si, arrêtez vos regards désapprobateurs. C'est dur pour moi, point._**

* * *

**_Réponse aux anonymes:_**

_Temperance18:__ Merci beaucoup, je m'investis beaucoup dans cette parodie. D'accord, j'exagère, mais ça me fait super plaisir quand même! :) Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu! :)_

* * *

**_Bon, eh bien, voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, et à la prochaine! Peut-être? _**


	3. 2: La fête de Bilbon

Titre: Le Seigneur de l'Anneau

Auteur: Moi. Non, je ne suis pas narcissique.

Disclaimer: Tout est à Tolkien et à Peter Jackson. Qu'ils me pardonnent, d'ailleurs.

Note: Bonjour à tous! En fait, j'ai rien de précis à dire. Juste que je vous remercie pour vos gentilles reviews, pour lire et suivre cette parodie, que je vous offre le chapitre deux en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les précédents, et que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Chapitre 2: ''La surprise de savoir voler'' ou, la fête de Bilbon

Metteur en scène: Pourquoi ça commence pas?

Narrateur: On n'a plus de régisseur, je l'ai foutu dehors pour qu'il dessoûle après la panne de courant. Tu te souviens?

Metteur en scène: Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon, je vais le faire moi-même, alors.

Dans le jardin de Bilbon, où la fête bat son plein.

Narrateur: Sinon, j'aurais pu le faire.

Metteur en scène: Pas grave. ACTION!

Dans le jardin de Bilbon Sacquet (ou Bilbo Baggins, pour les puristes), les Hobbits dansent, chantent, mangent et boivent à en crever. Ils sont donc tous très loin de se douter du malheur qui les guette et qui va bientôt leur tomber sur le coin de la face. En effet, dans une tente, deux Hobbits -ils sont cousins, si vous tenez à le savoir- tripotent avec envie les fusées de Gandalf.

Metteur en scène: COUPEZ!

Narrateur: Bah quoi?

Metteur en scène: Refais-moi ta dernière phrase.

Narrateur: Deux Hobbits tripotent avec envie les fusées de Gandalf.

Metteur en scène: Ah, d'accord. Non, j'avais cru déceler un sous-entendu, mais en fait, non. On continue, ACTION!

Dans la tente. Coucou, j'suis revenu, poil au...

Metteur en scène: QUI L'A FAIT RENTRER?!

Narrateur: Calmants?

Metteur en scène, qui poigne dans la boite que lui tend son collègue: Oui, merci... Bon, Merry, Pippin, allez-y.

Merry: Bon. Tiens-moi ça, Pip'.

Pippin, qui attrape la fusée en forme de dragon: Ok!

Merry: Bon, je l'allume...

Pippin: On aurait peut-être dû la planter...

Merry: Quoi? Naaaaan!

Et la fusée décolle. Avec Pippin accroché. Et c'était pas dans le script.

Metteur en scène, qui regarde Pippin voler: Merde, j'avais pas prévu de cascadeur pour cette scène...

Régisseur, qui regarde Pippin exploser avec la fusée: Eh ben y aurait peut-être fallu...

Pippin, qui a atterri avec fracas sur une table: Je vais bien! Je vais bien!

Régisseur: Hihihiiiiiii! Eh bah non, en fait!

Metteur en scène: Frappez-le. Je vous en supplie.

Gandalf, qui attrape Merry et Pippin par les oreilles: Nan mais oh, j'ai un film à tourner, moi! Alors comme ça, on s'amuse avec mes feux d'artifices? Venez donc voir ici, jeunes chenapans!

En guise de punition, Gandalf emmène Merry et Pippin dans une autre tente et les oblige à faire la vaisselle.

Gandalf: Et à l'ancienne, avec une brosse à dent et du savon de Marseille!

Merry, qui chuchote à Gandalf: Gandalf, Marseille n'existe pas en Terre du Milieu...

Gandalf: Avec du savon de la Lorien. C'est ce que je voulais dire.

Et pendant ce temps, sur la piste de danse... Pitance, hihihiiiiiii!

Frodon: Allez, Sam, fais danser Rosie!

Sam: Vous rigolez, m'sieur Frodon?

Frodon: Non, pourquoi? Tu as de l'esprit, la main verte, tu es fidèle et loyal...

Sam: Mais elle est laide!

Frodon: C'est... Un point de vue, en effet.

Et pendant ce temps, dans l'assemblée... Champs de blé, hihihiiiiiii!

Bilbon: Euh, excusez-moi?

Assemblée: *Brouhaha désintéressé*

Bilbon: Allô? Je peux faire mon discours?

Assemblée: *Brouhaha toujours pas intéressé*

Bilbon: HÉ HO!

Assemblée: *Silence attentif*

Bilbon: Hum... Oui, bon, je vais être bref. Tout d'abord, parmi les cinq tiers et demi des invités totaux que vous êtes, je n'en connais que trois, et je n'en aime qu'un, mon héritier Frodon. D'ailleurs, au passage, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à lui. Bon, ensuite, mon départ. Je vais partir, et en vérité je ne compte pas revenir. Je m'en vais tout de suite. Là, maintenant. Adieu. Je m'en vais. Hasta la vista, baby!

Et il disparut.

Metteur en scène: Ah putain, c'est classe!

Assemblée: *Haussements d'épaules généraux et retour aux Snickers et à la vodka*

Dans le trou de Hobbit de Bilbon et Frodon, le vieux Hobbit retire son anneau, et redevient visible.

Bilbon: Hihi! Quelle farce amusante! J'aurais bien aimé voir leurs têtes, à tous!

C'est à ce moment qu'entre Gandalf.

Gandalf: Je crois que votre petite blague est tombée à plat...

Bilbon: Oh... Eh bien tant pis. Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'en vais.

Gandalf: On commence à le savoir...

Bilbon: Évidemment, je lègue tout à Frodon.

Frodon, qui espionne par la fenêtre: Bah encore heureux!

Metteur en scène, qui chasse Frodon à grands coups de pied aux fesses: Tu peux pas respecter le script deux minutes?!

Petit blanc.

Metteur en scène: Ouais, mais ça, t'étais pas obligé de le dire...

Pardon.

Metteur en scène: Hum... Ouais, enchainez. On coupera au montage.

Gandalf: Ah, bon. Donc: l'anneau aussi?

Bilbon: Eh bien quoi?

Gandalf: Mais, rappelez-vous... Votre dernière phrase... Ah, maudits techniciens...

Pardon.

Metteur en scène: Oui bah on sait...

Gandalf: Mais continuez, avec ça!

Pardon.

Gandalf: Et misère... Votre anneau, Bilbon, le léguez-vous aussi à Frodon?

Bilbon: Hein? Ah, oui. Oui, il est dans l'enveloppe sur la cheminée.

Gandalf: Il n'y a pas d'enveloppe sur la cheminée, mon ami.

Bilbon: Alors, elle est sur le bureau.

Gandalf: Non plus.

Bilbon: Sur l'étagère?

Gandalf: Négatif.

Bilbon, qui soupire: Bon, alors, à tout hasard, dans la poche de l'accessoiriste?

Accessoiriste: Ah ouais! Tenez.

Bilbon: C'est pas de refus, merci.

Metteur en scène: Je suis entouré d'une bande d'incapables.

Pardon.

Metteur en scène: TAIS-TOI!

Gandalf: Bon, un peu de calme, ici! Maintenant qu'on a l'enveloppe, on peut continuer? J'aimerais finir ce chapitre avant le solstice d'été.

Metteur en scène: Oui, allez-y.

Gandalf, qui lit son texte: Mais Bilbon, l'enveloppe est vide. Eh ben ça aura servi à grand-chose!

Bilbon: Ah mais j'y pense, il est dans ma poche!

Sur ces mots, Bilbon sort l'anneau, le glisse dans l'enveloppe, la scelle et la tend à Gandalf.

Bilbon: Voilà!

Metteur en scène: Euh, ouais, mais t'es quand même censé avoir du mal à le lâcher, ton anneau...

Bilbon, qui arrache l'enveloppe des mains de Gandalf: Non! C'est mon mien! C'est mon anneau n'à moi! C'est mieux, là?

Metteur en scène: Parfait!

Gandalf: Bilbon Sacquet! Donnez-moi tout de suite cet anneau!

Le Hobbit et le magicien se lancent dans une course poursuite autour de la table du salon, Bilbon qui sert l'enveloppe contre lui et Gandalf qui essaye de le taper par dessus la table avec son bâton.

Gandalf: Donnez-moi ça!

Bilbon: Vous m'attraperez jamais!

Frodon, qui entre dans le trou de Hobbit: Ah, vous n'êtes toujours pas parti, mon oncle! Très bien, je vais attendre dehors.

Et Frodon ressort.

Gandalf: Bon, finissons-en. Donnez-moi ça.

Bilbon, qui lui donne l'enveloppe: Voilà.

Gandalf: Merci bien. Faites un bon voyage. Oh, et envoyez-moi Frodon, lorsque vous partirez.

Et Bilbon s'en va, clopinant avec son bâton.

Bilbon: Frodon! Gandalf veut te parler!

Frodon, qui rentre dans la maison: Je sais, je sais, je suis trop demandé... Oui Gandalf, qu'y a-t-il?

Gandalf: Votre oncle vous a légué cela, et c'est plus important que toute autre chose.

Gandalf lui tend l'enveloppe avec une moue grave.

Frodon: Qu'est-ce donc? Son testament?

Gandalf: Voyons, Frodon, votre oncle n'est pas mort!

Frodon: Ah oui, très juste. Alors? Qu'est-ce?

Gandalf: C'est son Anneau magique.

Frodon: Jamais entendu parler.

Gandalf, qui pose son front dans sa main et décide de ne pas lutter: Soit, il vous l'a légué.

Metteur en scène: Vous pourriez accélérer, s'il vous plait? J'en ai marre de cette scène. Tout le monde la connait, l'histoire.

Narrateur: Pourquoi tu la racontes, alors?

Metteur en scène: Ta gueule. Alors, Gandalf?

Gandalf, qui prend une grande inspiration: CetAnneauappartientàSauron,méchantSauron,méchantAnneau,ledétruirenousdevons,avecSamquiécouteàlafenêtrevo uspartirez,àlaMontagneduDestindansleMor dorvousirez,votrevievousrisquerez,rendez-vousausoleillevantàBreeàl'aubergeduPoneyFringuant.

Et Gandalf sort.

Metteur en scène: Là, c'était peut-être un peu trop rapide.

Régisseur: Mais ça rimait!

Metteur en scène: Mais lâche-nous l'Anneau, avec tes rimes!

Frodon: Heureusement que je connais le script, sinon j'aurais rien compris. Bon, Sam, tu viens? Nous partons.

Sam, qui sort la tête du buisson sous la fenêtre: Monsieur Gandalf ne me transforme pas en crapaud?

Frodon: Non, Sam. Viens maintenant, nous partons.

Sam: Et où allons-nous?

Frodon: A Bree. A l'auberge du Poney Friqué.

Metteur en scène: Fringuant.

Frodon: Mais s'il est Fringuant, c'est qu'il est Fringué, et s'il est Fringué, c'est qu'il est Friqué, alors ça revient au même.

Metteur en scène, qui soupire et se masse les tempes: Soit...

Frodon: Bon, Sam, prépare-toi, nous partons!

Metteur en scène: COUPEZ! Elle est bonne, même si le narrateur a un peu craqué...

Pardon.

* * *

_**Réponse aux anonymes:**_

_Temperance18:__ Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, ça m'a fait super plaisir, et je suis contente si mon humour te plait! :)_

_Sangoney:__ Oui, hein, c'est pire qu'on crime, ce truc, et oui, j'ai honte xdxd Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements, ça me fait super plaisir! :D_

_Althed D Sora:__ Merci beaucoup pour ta review plus que parlante, je suis super heureuse si ma parodie te fait rire, ton petit message m'a fait chaud au coeur, merci! :D_

* * *

_**Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis!**_

_**A la prochaine! :)**_


	4. 3: Les Cavaliers Noirs

Titre: Le Seigneur de l'Anneau

Auteur: Moi. Non, je ne suis pas narcissique.

Disclaimer: Tout est à Tolkien et à Peter Jackson. Qu'ils me pardonnent, d'ailleurs.

Note: Bonsoir tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre 3 de cette parodie. Je suis en train d'écrire le quatre qui me pose pas mal de problème par rapport à de petits détails, donc il va falloir que je regarde _encore_ La Communauté de l'Anneau (Pauvre de moi.. Nan, j'déconne!) pour finaliser tout ça et puis voilà.. Comme je suis en vacances pour deux semaines (Na.) je pense que je pourrai poster dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Voilà, vous savez tout mes chers fangirls/boys, j'espère que ce chapitre peut-être plus court que les autres vous plaira tout de même, et puis on se retrouve en fin de chapitre pour les réponses aux anonymes! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3: ''L'art de se planquer sous des racines'' ou, Les Cavaliers Noirs

Metteur en scène, qui parle à ses Cavaliers: Bon, cette scène ne devrait pas être si dure que ça à tourner, mais j'attends de vous une maitrise exemplaire: ON NE BOUFFE PAS LES HOBBITS, COMPRIS?

Un Cavalier: *Baragouine quelque chose.*

Metteur en scène: Même hors tournage, oui. Mais si vous avez faim, le régisseur est toujours disponible.

Frodon, qui se racle la gorge: Hum, hum...

Metteur en scène: Oui, pardon... ACTION!

Sam et Frodon, en route pour Bree et son auberge réputée pour... pour... pour la solidité de son parquet, traversent les champs du père Maggotte. Quand soudain...

BAAAM!

Metteur en scène: Pour une fois que le régisseur fait son travail correctement...

Merci-hihi!

Merry et Pippin, qui fuient le vieil homme et sa canne, les bras chargés de champignons, tombent littéralement sur les deux voyageurs.

Merry: Pardon!

Pippin: Pareil!

Merry: Mais il vaut mieux fuir!

Pippin: Pareil!

Les quatre Hobbits se mettent alors à courir au hasard, jusqu'à tomber comme des ahuris dans un fossé qui les amène sur une route sombre.

Sam, qui ouvre les yeux après le lourd choc à terre: Regardez! Des poireaux!

Merry: Ce sont des plans de carottes.

Pippin: Et à part ça, t'es jardinier.

Sam: Rooh, ça va...

Frodon: Regardez! Un cavalier étrange! Fuyons!

Sam: Oh non, mes carottes!

Merry: Rien du tout, tu cours ou tu meurs!

En courant, les quatre Hobbits courent se cacher sous une racine qui dépasse du sol.

Metteur en scène: T'as dit deux fois le verbe courir.

J'y peux rien si mon texte n'est pas au point. Bref; à peine sont-ils cachés que le Cavalier Noir arrive à leur hauteur.

Cavalier: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...

Metteur en scène: On en a déjà parlé, je t'ai dit que tu devais plus faire ''Rhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrh...''

Cavalier: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...

Metteur en scène: Non, ''Rhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrh...''

Cavalier: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...

Metteur en scène: ... On va faire avec.

Frodon, qui sort l'Anneau, en transe, et essaye de le mettre: Ooooooh...!

Sam: Bonne idée, m'sieur Frodon!

Sam arrache l'Anneau des mains de Frodon et le lance sur la route pour faire diversion.

Frodon: Non mais j'hallucine...

Narrateur: Sérieusement, Tolkien et Peter Jackson doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes...

Metteur en scène: Jackson n'est pas mort.

Narrateur: Euh... dans son lit, alors...

Régisseur: Avec le décalage horaire, ça peut marcher.

Metteur en scène: Je vais l'abattre ce mec. T'en as d'autres des réflexions comme ça?

Régisseur: *Ouvre la bouche.*

Metteur en scène: NON, finalement ne réponds pas. BON, VOUS JOUEZ OUI OU NON?!

Frodon: Oui, oui...

Sam: Ça va, ça va...

Merry: Ok, c'est bon...

Pippin: Pareil...

Cavalier: Raaah...

Donc, comme l'ahuri qu'il est, Sam a balancé l'Anneau. Heureusement pour lui, le Cavalier est totalement miro et passe à côté sans le voir. Une fois qu'il est parti, les quatre Hobbits sortent de leur cachette, ramassent le précieux et, paniqués, fuient vers Bree. Par malchance, le Cavalier miro en a appelé un autre qui lui ne l'est pas, et nos quatre héros se font pourchasser dans la forêt.

Frodon: Aïe-euh!

Sam: Courez!

Merry: Oh, des carottes!

Pippin: Ouille, mon orteil!

Frodon: Saloperie d'arbre en carton...

Sam: Courez!

Pippin: Tu sais dire que ça?!

Sam: Courez!

Puisque la situation est incompréhensible comme ça, on va décrire la scène. Frodon, qui court en surveillant derrière eux, se prend un arbre en pleine tronche. Sam, qui courait par-là, l'aide à se relever en l'encourageant. Merry, affolé, se couche par terre en mode commando et tombe sur des plants de carottes. En courant, Pippin se mange le sol en trébuchant sur une racine. Frodon, soutenu par Sam, frotte l'énorme bosse sur son front. Sam, en passant, relève Merry et Pippin. En clopinant, Pippin s'étonne du sang froid exemplaire de Sam qui n'a pas le temps de répondre car les Cavaliers Noirs leur bloquent la route. Sam leur sauve la vie en les lançant tous sur un radeau (Merry: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, ce radeau?!). Les Cavaliers Noirs, qui ont peur de l'eau, ne les suivent pas, et Pippin en profite pour se foutre allègrement de leur tronche.

Pippin: Eh bah alors? On a peur d'aller dans l'eau? On a dépassé son quota du bain annuel?

Frodon: Les gars, j'ai perdu l'Anneau.

Tous: QUOI?!

Frodon: Ah non, il est dans ma poche.

Tous: Ouf...

Les Cavaliers Noirs: RAAAAAAAAH! RAH RAH RAAAAAHAAAAA!

Régisseur: Hihihiiiiiii, ça devient vulgaire, ici!

Metteur en scène: Bon, coupez. Moi j'trouve qu'on l'a bien gérée, celle-là!

Narrateur: Ouais!

Sam: Je trouve aussi.

Frodon: J'ai mal la têêêêêête...

Merry: Fallait regarder où tu marchais!

Frodon: Mééééé-euh!

Metteur en scène: Vous avez fini de squatter ma fin de scène?!

Tous: Pardon...

* * *

_**Réponse aux anonymes:**_

Temperance 18: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir! Je suis contente si mon humour te plait, et je te remercie encore pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre-ci t'aura plu! :)

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin! Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, à poser vos questions, vos demandes en mariage, menaces de mort, propositions, etc..**

**Merci d'être passé, et à la prochaine! :)**


	5. 4: La trahison de Saroumane

Titre: Le Seigneur de l'Anneau

Auteur: Moi. Non, je ne suis pas narcissique.

Disclaimer: Tout est à Tolkien et à Peter Jackson. Qu'ils me pardonnent, d'ailleurs.

Note: Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre 4 de cette parodie que je vous avais promis! C'est un passage (honte à moi) que j'avais mal situé, je me l'imaginais entre la fuite des Hobbits face aux Cavaliers Noirs et leur arrivée à Bree, alors qu'en fait, il est avant tout ça.. Donc, même ici, il est à la mauvaise place, mais au final, au vu de la façon dont j'ai coupé tout ça, ça ne change pas vraiment grand-chose.. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ça, je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture! :)

* * *

**_Chapitre 4: La colère de se faire entuber ou ''La trahison de Saroumane''_**

Metteur en scène: Bonjour...

Narrateur: Outch. Tu dessoûles?

Metteur en scène: Non. Négociations.

Narrateur: Avec qui?

Metteur en scène: Tu vas voir... Mes acteurs sont là?

Gandalf: Présent.

Saroumane: ...

Metteur en scène, insistant: Est-ce que mes acteurs sont là?!

Gandalf: Mais oui, on vient de te le dire! Ces jeunes...

Saroumane: ...

Metteur en scène: J'ai demandé...

Narrateur: Oui bah ça va, tu vois bien qu'ils sont là!

Metteur en scène: Mais il doit parler. J'ai négocié avec lui hier soir qu'il devait parler et qu'en échange, il aurait le droit d'actionner lui-même les manettes du responsable des effets spéciaux.

Saroumane: Bon, d'accord. Je suis là, c'est bon maintenant? On peut commencer?

Metteur en scène: Oui, allons-y. Action!

...

...

...

Metteur en scène: J'ai dit ''Action''!

Régisseur: Ah, pardon! Hihihiiiiiii!

A Isengard.

Gandalf, sur son beau cheval-

Cheval: Le cheval s'appelle Philippe.

Narrateur: Ah, mauvais fandom.

Metteur en scène: Et galère... Gandalf, tu t'es gouré de cheval chez l'accessoiriste, celui-là il est censé aller aux studios d'à-côté.

Régisseur: Qu'est-ce qu'i côté?

Metteur en scène: Occupe-toi de ta régie, toi.

Gandalf: Bon, et on fait comment alors?

Metteur en scène: Bof, on enchaine. C'est pas super grave. Philippe, tu te tais d'accord?

Philippe: Pff, c'est toujours pareil... D'accord...

Metteur en scène: Le narrateur? Tu peux y aller.

Donc, Gandalf, sur son beau cheval, arrive au galop dans le parc d'Isengard. Saroumane, déjà dehors, l'attend sur les marches de sa tour.

Saroumane: De la fumée s'échappe une nouvelle fois de la Montagne du Destin, et Gandalf, mon cher ami, vient me demander conseil.

Narrateur: C'est pas un peu mon boulot, ça?

Metteur en scène: Non, non, ça, c'est lui qui le dit.

Narrateur: Ah. Bah ok.

Après une franche accolade, les deux magiciens entrent dans Isengard. Autour d'un verre de vin, ils se mettent à discuter gravement.

Saroumane: Sauron a retrouvé toute sa puissance, Gandalf.

Gandalf: Non, sérieusement?!

Saroumane: Il ne peut toujours pas prendre forme humaine...

Gandalf: J'imagine le carnage s'il le pouvait...

Saroumane: Mais son esprit n'a rien perdu de sa force.

Gandalf: Ça ne doit pas être brillant, alors.

Metteur en scène: Stop, stop, stop, coupez. Gandalf, tu le fais exprès?

Gandalf: Mais il m'énerve à être à fond dans son truc!

Metteur en scène: Ça fait au moins quelqu'un de professionnel ici...

Gandalf: Mais c'est une parodie, ou pas?

Metteur en scène: Mais non! C'est vous qui ne faites que des conneries dans ce studio!

Narrateur: Fais gaffe... Y a des enfants qui lisent...

Metteur en scène: Ouais, pardon... Bon, on reprend, ACTION!

Saroumane: Il voit tout. A l'autre bout du monde. A travers les murs. A travers la chaire...

Gandalf regarde Saroumane avec des yeux de vache qui regarde passer un train, le menton dans sa main et le verre de vin trop vide pour lui.

Saroumane: Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler, Gandalf?

Gandalf: Mpfh.

Saroumane: Un œil de verre sans paupière, qui bouge dans tous les sens, un œil bleu...

Metteur en scène, qui soupire: Vous êtes sérieux, là? On ne peut pas rester dans NOTRE fandom? Faut toujours que vous empruntiez des trucs aux autres...

Accessoiriste: Non, mais là, c'est parce que le feu, c'était trop dangereux, alors, y a fallu trouver autre chose...

Metteur en scène: Ouais... Essayez quand même de trouver autre chose, parce que là, on risque pas mal de droits d'auteurs...

Accessoiriste: Ok d'acc'! Une boule à facettes, ça peut le faire?

Metteur en scène: L'œil de verre, c'est bien, finalement.

Accessoiriste: Ok d'acc'!

Gandalf: On peut enchainer?

Metteur en scène: Oui, oui, allez-y.

Gandalf: Et comment savez-vous tout ça?

Saroumane: *Regard flippant* Je l'ai vu.

Saroumane emmène Gandalf dans une pièce voisine où trône un autel recouvert d'une couverture.

Gandalf: Un Palantir est un outil dangereux, Saroumane!

Saroumane enlève d'un geste ample la couverture qui recouvre une pierre bleu sombre.

Saroumane: Pourquoi? Pourquoi nous priverions-nous de l'utiliser pour voir ce qui nous attend?

Gandalf: Nous ne savons pas qui possède les autres pierres de vision, ni qui peut voir par elles!

Gandalf arrache la couverture des mains de Saroumane et la repose sur la pierre. A son contact, il a un mouvement de recul en ressentant un flash étrange.

Saroumane: C'est trop tard. Les Neufs ont quitté Minas Morgul.

Gandalf: Les Neufs?

Saroumane, qui s'assoit sur son trône: Ils vont retrouver l'Anneau... Et tuer son porteur.

Gandalf: Frodon!

Gandalf tente de sortir de la pièce, mais Saroumane fait un geste de la main, et les techniciens ferment violemment toutes les ouvertures de la pièce.

Metteur en scène, qui entame une petite danse de la joie: Ils jouent correctement! Ils jouent correctement! C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois ça!

Narrateur: Profite, c'est peut-être la dernière...

Saroumane: Il nous faut nous rallier à Sauron, Gandalf!

Gandalf: Et dites-moi depuis quand Saroumane le Blanc a-t-il abandonné la raison pour la folie?

S'en suit alors une bataille tout à fait épique! Le responsable des effets spéciaux derrière son ordinateur ajoute des petits bruits magiques, d'autres techniciens tirent sur des cordes pour faire voler les acteurs, et... Attendez une seconde... Les acteurs?

Metteur en scène: Coupez! Coupez, arrêtez tout! C'est des cascadeurs qu'il me faut là, vous allez me tuer mes acteurs!

Régisseur: Déjà qu'ils ne sont plus de leur toute première jeunesse...

Gandalf, qui s'en est mal sorti: Mpfh! Aïe...

Saroumane, qui s'en est bien sorti: Oh, moi, ça me dérange pas. Bon, comme j'ai bien parlé et que j'ai bien dit mon texte, je peux aller jouer avec les manettes du responsable des effets spéciaux?

Metteur en scène, qui cherche ses cascadeurs: Hein? Oh, oui, fait c'que tu veux. Vous êtes où, là?

Saroumane: Ouiiiiiiiii!

Saroumane court vers les cordes et se pend joyeusement après.

Gandalf, qui s'envole: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Narrateur: Vu comme il est parti, il va se prendre la plafond...

Régisseur: Y a un plafond ici?

Metteur en scène: Saroumane, lâche cette corde!

Saroumane: D'accord...

Narrateur: NON!

Gandalf, qui redescend: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

BAAAM!

Metteur en scène, qui soupire: Merci, la régie...

Régisseur, tout content: De rien!

* * *

**_Réponse aux anonymes:_**

Temperance 18: Merci pour tous ces ces compliments, et merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a autant plu! :)

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère en tout cas que le site ne m'a pas supprimé tout mes soulignements comme il l'a fait pour la chapitre d'avant..**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, ou propositions! :)**

**A la prochaine! :)**


	6. 5: Bree et Aragorn

Titre: Le Seigneur de l'Anneau

Auteur: Moi. Non, je ne suis pas narcissique.

Disclaimer: Tout est à Tolkien et à Peter Jackson. Qu'ils me pardonnent, d'ailleurs.

Note: Et voilà le chapitre suivant, merci à certains d'entre vous dont les reviews m'ont poussée à m'y remettre :') J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents! Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Chapitre 5: Le privilège d'être un Dunedain, ou ''Bree et Aragorn''

Devant la porte gardée de Bree, tard le soir.

Metteur en scène: Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à mon régisseur débile?

Narrateur: En fait, je l'ai un peu tapé...

Metteur en scène: Oh, c'est bien, il a l'air d'avoir compris maintenant.

Narrateur: Ben, en fait, euh... Je crois que j'ai tapé un peu fort, et... Et ben, il a fallu qu'on change de régisseur, quoi...

Metteur en scène: Mon héros. Tu l'as tué?

Narrateur: Non, il est dans un coma profond.

Sam: Pourquoi vous ne vous dites pas ces trucs-là _en dehors_ du tournage?

Metteur en scène: Hé, ça va, hein! On a le droit de parler, ici, ou pas?

Narrateur: Bah, vu qu'on tourne, euh...

Metteur en scène: Quoi?! Toi aussi tu es dans leur camp?! Bon, ACTION! Ça vous apprendra...

Pippin: Ça y est, il râle.

Merry: Bon, on bouge? Où est Frodon?

Frodon, qui sort de sa loge: Salut.

Pippin: On peut savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas au rendez-vous comme tout le monde?

Frodon: Bah, comme il pleut des cordes, que j'ai pas envie d'être mouillé et que je sais que vous mettez toujours trois plombes pour commencer à tourner, ben...

Metteur en scène, qui devient tout rouge: ACTIOOOOON!

Frodon: Oui bah, ça va!

Frodon, Merry, Pippin et Sam trottinent vers la porte gardée du village de Bree.

Gardien: Ouais? C'est pour quoi?

Frodon: C'est pour rentrer.

Gardien: Vous avez pas l'air net, vous, alors j'ai pas envie.

Sam: Mais vous ne nous voyez même pas. Nous sommes de l'autre côté de la porte.

Le gardien ouvre une, euh... Une petite porte... dans la porte... Enfin...

Metteur en scène: Ça ira, merci.

Bon, et il regarde les quatre Hobbits par cette petite porte... dans la grande porte...

Gardien: Vous êtes quoi, vous?

Frodon, qui regarde les autres, interpellé  Eh bien, des Hobbits, mon bon monsieur.

Gardien: Des Hobbits? Jamais entendu parler.

Merry: Vous rigolez?! La Comté est pas à cinq cent mètres!

Gardien: Quoi qu'il en soit, pour rentrer, c'est cinq pièces d'or.

Frodon: Quelqu'un a de l'argent?

Pippin: J'ai des pièces en chocolat.

Merry: Faudrait essayer de les lui refiler discret...

Gardien: C'est pas que j'entends tout, mais bon...

Frodon: C'est que, voyez-vous, nous tournons un film, et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de budget...

Gardien: Et alors? C'est toujours cinq pièces d'or.

Frodon, qui soupire: Bon, Pippin, donne l'argent au monsieur...

Pippin s'avance joyeusement et tend cinq pièces dorées au gardien.

Pippin: Voici, mon bon monsieur!

Gardien: Merci bien.

Le gardien fait alors pivoter la lourde porte en bois et laisse les Hobbits rentrer.

Frodon, hors de portée du garde: Ahah! Nous l'avons bien eu! Des pièces en chocolat! Ahah!

Pippin: Euuh...

Frodon: Ahah! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon cher Pippin, notre sauveur?

Pippin: Faut pas rigoler... Je donne pas mon chocolat, moi...

Chaque membre du groupe se met à dévisager Pippin en tentant de comprendre le sous-entendu de sa phrase.

Sam: Attends...

Merry: Ça veut dire que...

Frodon: Tu as donné de vraies pièces...?

Pippin: Eh bien... Oui.

Metteur en scène: Ce sera retenu sur ton salaire.

Pippin: Mais!

Metteur en scène: Enchainez, on perd du temps.

Dans les rues de Bree.

Pippin: Hé! J'ai vu Peter Jackson!

Merry: Non. C'était une image de ton cerveau.

Pippin: Mais, il mangeait même une carotte...

Merry: Non.

Pippin: Mais, je...

Merry: Non.

Pippin: Mais...

Merry: Non.

Pippin: Bon, d'accord...

Sam: Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?

Merry: Qu'il a vu Peter Jackson.

Sam: Le pauvre garçon, il délire.

Frodon: Nous y sommes, l'auberge du Poney Fringué!

Metteur en scène: FrinGUANT!

Frodon: J'ai déjà expliqué mon point de vue sur la question. On rentre?

Sam: Non, moi, je propose qu'on reste dehors sous la pluie, qu'on dompte des grains de poussière, qu'on leur fasse faire des sauts inversement proportionnels à la taille de nos pieds, et qu'on honore le gagnant avec nos pièces en chocolat.

...

...

...

...

...

Sam: Bah évidemment, qu'on rentre!

Frodon: Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais sérieux.

Dans l'auberge.

Metteur en scène: J'aime ce régisseur.

Merci.

Frodon: Bonsoir mon bon monsieur! Nous cherchons Gandalf.

Aubergiste: Un vieux grand type avec une longue barbe blanche, un chapeau pointu et un bâton lumineux?

Frodon: Oui!

Aubergiste: Jamais vu de ma vie.

Frodon: Quoi? Mais...

Sam: C'est ici que nous avons rendez-vous!

Aubergiste: Eh ben je ne l'ai jamais vu. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir tout de même... si vous achetez quelque chose.

Frodon: Non merci, ça ira, nous...

Pippin: ON VEUT D'LA BIÈRE!

Aubergiste: Ça marche!

Frodon, qui soupire: Pippin...

Pippin: Quoi? J'ai soif, moi!

Merry: Ce mec n'est pas mon cousin.

Sam: Oh, cessez de tout lui remettre sur le dos! Une bière ne nous fera certainement pas de mal, ceci dit.

Frodon: Dans la mesure où il est déjà débile sans avoir rien bu...

Sam: Allons! Au moins, nous pourrons nous asseoir!

Les quatre Hobbits vont s'asseoir autour d'une table ronde et Merry et Pippin commencent à descendre leurs pintes de bière avec une distinction à faire pâlir de dégoût un Nain.

Frodon: Regardez, y a un homme étrange habillé en noir qui nous regarde...

Pippin: Néo? Dark Vador? Voldemort? Les Men in Black?

Sam: Pippin?

Pippin: Oui?

Sam: Tais-toi.

Pippin: D'accord.

Frodon, à l'aubergiste qui passait par là: Dites-moi, qui est cet homme habillé étrangement là-bas?

Aubergiste, qui regarde vaguement la direction que montre Frodon du doigt: Un travesti, pourquoi?

Frodon, exaspéré: Non, pas lui... A côté.

Aubergiste: Ah, lui! C'est un rôdeur du nord, il est connu ici sous le nom de Grand Pas.

Pippin, intrigué et curieux: Ses jambes ne sont pas particulièrement longues, pourtant...

Metteur en scène: Ça y est, on a trouvé quelqu'un pour remplacer le régisseur.

Pippin: Ah oui? Qui?

Metteur en scène: Qu'est-ce que je disais?

Merry et Pippin se lèvent.

Merry: Nous allons au bar.

Sam: Pourquoi faire?

Pippin: Recommander de la bière, pardi!

Frodon, alors que les deux gugusses s'en vont bras dessus, bras dessous: Reste là, Sam, je vais aller les surveiller.

Frodon se lève à son tour et contourne les clients en essayant de ne pas se faire marcher sur ses pieds proéminents.

Pippin: Évidemment que je connais...

Frodon: Oh non, le triple idiot! Il va donner mon nom!

Frodon court au ralenti vers Pippin, et veut se jeter sur lui pour le faire taire mais un joueur de rugby... Que... Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui?!

Metteur en scène: J'en sais rien, mais laisse-les improviser.

Bon, bon... Donc, un joueur de rugby très barbu l'attrape en plein vol et le plaque sur le sol (le parquet est solide, je vous le rappelle). Frodon reste sonné au sol et Pippin, sans avoir rien remarqué, continue:

Pippin: Évidemment que je connais un certain Sébastien Chabal, il vient de partir, là, à l'instant, vous ne l'avez pas vu?

Sous le choc, l'Anneau est sorti de la poche de Frodon. En voulant le rattraper, il tend la main, mais le bijou se glisse à son doigt.

Sauron: Tiens, c'est à moi, là?

Metteur en scène: Merci de rester attentif...

Sauron: Ah, pardon, faut que je branche le modificateur de voix, encore...

Metteur en scène: Laisse tomber ça, on s'en fout, balance ton texte.

Sauron: Euuuh, je l'ai oublié...

Metteur en scène, exaspéré: Eh ben improvise, comme les autres!

Sauron: Euuuh, ouais... Bon, Frodon, je veux que tu me rendes mon Anneau.

Metteur en scène: C'est pas très convaincant.

Sauron: ... S'il te plait?

Et Frodon arrache l'Anneau de son doigt.

Metteur en scène: Cette séquence est lamentable.

Sauron, depuis le plateau d'à-côté: Pardon!

Metteur en scène, qui soupire: Allez-y, enchainez...

Soudain, Frodon se sent soulevé de terre par une force impressionnante.

Aragorn: Vous êtes très imprudent.

Et il l'emmène à l'étage.

Frodon: Quoi, c'est tout? Je suis imprudent et puis c'est tout?

Aragorn: Je suis pas épargné non plus, j'ai eu mon texte ce matin...

Frodon: Bon, allez, je pardonne...

Aragorn lance Frodon sur un lit à l'étage et entame la discussion.

Aragorn: Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous êtes en danger. Il vous cherche déjà.

Frodon: Qui?

Aragorn: Celui à qui cet Anneau appartient.

Frodon, qui chuchote: Je sais plus la suite...

Aragorn, qui chuchote aussi: Comme quoi je suis pas le seul... Improvise aussi.

Frodon: Ok. Vous avez quel âge?

Aragorn: Euuuh, 87...

Frodon: Ah. Vous les faites pas.

Aragorn: Merci. Je suis un Dunedain, en fait.

Frodon: Ah. Ça m'aide.

Aragorn: Oui. On attend quoi, là?

Frodon: L'arrivée de mes pseudos amis.

Aragorn: Ah, d'accord.

Après une poignée de secondes dans le silence le plus total, les compagnons de Frodon font irruption dans la chambre.

Sam, armé d'un tabouret fendu: Relâchez Frodon, je n'accepterai pas que vous le violiez!

Aragorn: Pardon?

Pippin, qui est passablement éméché: J'ai plus d'bière, j'en veux encore!

Metteur en scène, qui soupire: Bon, on abrège la conversation flippante. Régisseur, s'il te plait?

Dans la chambre d'auberge.

Dans le silence de la nuit, les Nazgùls s'introduisent dans la chambre. Ils se dirigent chacun vers une forme qui déforme les draps blancs et brandissent leurs épées rouillées. Soudain, avec une violence inouïe, ils abattent leurs armes.

Pippin, qui hurle: HAHA, ON EST A L'ABRI DANS LE PLATEAU D'A COTÉ, BANDE DE NULS!

Frodon: Tais-toi, tu es ivre!

Pippin: Maiiiiis...

Metteur en scène: Eeeeeet, coupez! J'en peux plus, là.

Narrateur: Moi non plus. Devine quoi?

Metteur en scène: Quoi?

Narrateur: L'hôpital laisse sortir le régisseur.

Metteur en scène: ...

Narrateur: Parait qu'il a inondé les couloirs de rhum.

Metteur en scène: ...

Narrateur: Et puis il a léché le sol.

Metteur en scène: Emmène-moi jusqu'à une chaise, je crois que je vais faire un malaise.

* * *

**_Réponses aux anonymes:_**

Baka Lendie: Wouaw, voir autant d'enthousiasme pour cette parodie m'a poussée à m'y remettre plus vite que ce que je n'avais prévu! :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie que tu aime autant cette fic autant que ça! Merci beaucoup, gros bisous! :)

Shina: En effet, j'ai déjà des petites idées sur cette rencontre.. ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir! :)

* * *

**Et voilà, un chapitre de plus de bouclé! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, et on se retrouve j'espère bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ;) A plus! :)**


End file.
